Head over Heels
by jas190895
Summary: Nick and Jess become parents, will their relationship survive the hurdles that parenthood throws at them? Multi chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm still pretty new to the whole thing, had a fic a while back but I didn't know what to write but I've thought of a new one! Please review it would mean a lot!

**Chapter One**

"I want to put a baby in you" Nick yelled excitedly as he cruised along the highway with his roomfriend Jess about an hour after they decided to give "them" a go.

"WHAT?!" Jess gasped.

**2 YEARS LATER.**

"MILLER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME" Jess yelled in between taking huge gulps of air. She let out a piercing scream as her cheeks flushed crimson red. "YOU SON OF A BITCH OW" she jerked her head back and sobbed as pain seared through her body. She grasped Nick's hand so tightly he'd lost all feeling.

"Hey Jess remember after we got together and I said I wanted to put a baby in you" Nick asked. Jess shot him an evil glare followed by the turtle face she'd mastered since being with Nick. "Yeah I totally take that back"

"Don't…you…think ARGHHH" Jess growled. "That it's a tad late for that..ARGH" She cried before releasing Nick's hand and grabbing him by the collar of his flannel. "You do it" she nuzzled her tear stained cheeks against his collar.

"Jessica I can't give birth honey" Nick wrapped his arm around her.

"YOU GOT THE EASY JOB" Jess yelled pushing him away as she suddenly became enraged. She turned to the nurse. "Get it out of MEEEEEE"

"Jess you've actually not got too far to go. You're almost fully dilated which means any second now you'll have to start pushing.

"My mom isn't here I'm not doing it!" Jess replied stubbornly. The nurse laughed giving the impression that this wasn't the first time she'd heard those words. Nick got out his phone ready to call Joan when she burst through the door. She stroked her daughters hair and soothed her.

"Sorry I'm late honey" she soothed as Jess's face screwed up due to the pain. "You're fathers outside waiting with CeCe and the boys.

"I can't do this mom" Jess sobbed. "It hurts so much…ARGHHHH"

The Nurse smiled as she checked how far Jess was along. "Not long to go now Jess, you're ready to push" she smiled. Nick and Jess looked at each other and smiled. All through her pregnancy it never truly felt real, but now it was slowly becoming a reality and it scared the crap out of both of them.

**2 HOURS LATER. **

Jess screamed and pushed with all her might as tears streamed down her face alongside the sweat. Her hair was soaked and she was obviously flustered and in agony.

"One more push Jess" Nick kissed the top of her head. "I can see it" he exclaimed before it all sunk in. "Oh god I'm a dad"

Jess took a deep breath, cursed some more and cried some more before giving the biggest push she could manage in the state she was in. She lay back on the bed and sobbed as the baby's cries filled the room. Jess and Nick turned to each other and beamed, both with the tears in their eyes. Mrs Day hugged her daughter as the nurses took Jess baby to get cleaned up.

"Where are they taking it?" she asked all defensive. She just wanted to hold her baby even though she was exhausted beyond belief.

"They're just getting the baby cleaned" Mrs Day reassured her. "I'll go tell everyone the good news huh" she smiled. "Leave you two alone for five minutes"

"I love you Jessica Day" Nick beamed as he wiped away the tears from his eyes. He leaned in towards his girlfriend and kissed her passionately as they got caught up in the moment. "And nothing will ever change that" He grasped her hand tightly as the nurse came over, clean baby in her arms.

"Well here is your daughter" she grinned handing her to Jess. Nick could feel a lump in his throat forming as he looked down on his daughter, her eyes shut. She was so small and he loved her more than he could love anything else in the world. She had tufts of dark brown hair, easing Nick's doubts about having a bald baby and she was wrapped in a pink blanket. Jess let out little gasps every so often of disbelief.

"Our daughter Nick" she turned to him, her bright blue eyes shining as though she'd forgotten about the pain she was in. "Our baby" she grinned, handing the little bundle to Nick. Once she'd handed the baby to Nick, her eyes fluttered open slightly and Nick was left staring at her bright blue eyes, just like her mothers.

Yup, he was well and truly smitten.

_-N&J—_

"She's beautiful" CeCe cooed as her niece was handed over to her. "Babe you did so well" CeCe smiled. Although she knew her time was running out for kids pretty soon she'd decided if it happens then it happens but there was no way she was going to go out of her way. And for now she got to be the awesome Aunt. She was currently engaged to Schmidt and the pair had talked about trying but CeCe decided that if it was meant to be then it would just happen. "Have you guys picked a name yet?" she asked. Nick and Jess both shook their heads.

"She is absolutely stunning" Winston stood over CeCe smiling before his eyes darted to Schmidt. "You owe me 50 dollars"

"Me too" CeCe added smugly using her free hand to high five Winston. Schmidt sighed before handing 50 to Winston then 50 to CeCe. CeCe handed the baby to Schmidt.

"Hey Baby Miller" he spoke to the squirming little bundle. "I hope you enjoy your sleep because your momma and uncle Schmitty need a good night beauty sleep. Daddy and Uncle Winny could sleep for the rest of their life and still be ugly. If only your mommy had chosen me instead of your daddy then-" he was cut of by Nick's turtle face.

"When we get back to the loft put 100 in the jar" he growled taking his daughter from Schmidt's arms. The rest of the room laughed.

"We have a few baby name choices for a girl but ever since she arrived we just don't know which one to pick" Jess laughed peering over the bundle.

"Well what names did you have in mind?" Winston asked. "I think Winnie sounds really nice on a girl don't you think"

"Funnily enough, no" Nick laughed. "I really like the name Jade" he said before Jess screwed her name up.

"Not a chance Miller, it just doesn't seem right" She shook her head. "Plus there was a little girl named Jade in my class and she was just a total little brat"

"What about Katie?" Nick asked.

"No way, reminds me of my alter ego" she laughed nervously. Nick sat up a little straighter. How idiotic. That would be as stupid as naming the baby Caroline or Julia.

"What about you guys?" Nick asked stupidly. "Any suggestions?"

Suddenly the room was full of suggestions, mainly their own names. Schmidt suggested Schmidtney which resulted in an evil glare from both Nick and Jess.

"We already know her middle name is going to be Cecelia" Jess added, noticing CeCe well up. "I had no doubts about that being a middle name if she was a girl and er she was" Jess smiled.

"Thank you Jess" CeCe grinned, wiping away the tears with a tissue.

"What about Aria?" Nick interrupted. "Aria Cecelia Miller"

"You know what Nicholas, I like it" Jess smiled taking their daughter from his arms. "Welcome to the world baby Aria"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Jess got discharged from the hospital and they went back to the loft to settle baby Aria in. After discovering they were about to have a baby they decided to continue living at the loft as it meant they could spend what money they had on baby stuff rather than worrying about a mortgage. Plus with Nick and Jess sharing Jess's room it meant there was an extra room at the loft. Nick and Jess worried about how the guys would react to the news, Winston took it well thankfully. Schmidt was a lot harder to convince but they finally won him round. In the end he helped Nick paint the nursery before screaming at Nick that he was doing it wrong and marched him out. When he returned, the room was painted a creamy pale yellow and there was a strip of wallpaper all around the room with baby ducks and chicks on. The cot was situated in the middle of the room, with two teddies in, one brought by Nick and Jess and the other brought by Schmidt, Winston and CeCe. Other teddies were around the room, and neutral baby clothes seeing as Nick and Jess decided not to find out the sex of their baby.

"Well Ari, here's your room" Nick cradled her in his arms. She was dressed in a white sleep suit and a pink hat, brought by her Aunt CeCe who'd presented Jess and Nick with the gift earlier that morning. Schmidt complained about how many parcels the loft received that morning as baby gifts and cards arrived. Nick's mother Bonnie was also due in LA today after Nick told her that Jess was in labour. He'd rang after Aria was born too, although his words weren't exactly clear.

Jess smiled sleepily as she rubbed Nick's shoulder. She was so tired, after giving birth and could barely sleep in the hospital last night. Every little whimper Aria made caused Jess to jump up, with her maternal instinct kicking in. Nick who had also stayed at the hospital last night slept through everything, which angered Jess immediately.

"You know Nick there's a lot of gifts out there" Jess laughed. "This little missy's popular."

"I don't think I ever received that many cards and gifts for all my birthdays put together" Nick laughed, placing Aria in her cot. "It's crazy"

"Tell me about it" Jess laughed, wrapping her arms around Nick's neck as his wrapped round her waist. "We have a baby Miller" she muttered dreamily, as the pair looked into the cot.

"She's beautiful, she's just like you" Nick sighed happily. "Big blue eyes like bambi"

"She's got your hair" Jess pointed out. "And she may be a day old but she pulls a fine turtle face" She added. The pair of them laughed, before being interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Nicholas, Bonnie is here" Schmidt yelled, too loudly for there being a sleeping baby. Nick's arms left Jess as he marched to the door.

"Keep it down you clown" He hissed. "Sleeping baby"

"Oh Nicky" Bonnie exclaimed pushing Schmidt aside and barging into the room. "Congratulations honey to the both of you" She beamed giving both Nick and Jess a hug. She peered over into the crib. "Oh she's beautiful" she gushed.

Nick and Jess made their way over to her, Nick wrapped his arms around Jess's waist and kissed her cheek.

"You look great Jess, motherly glow" Bonnie smiled squeezing Jess's arm gently.

"Thanks Bonnie, I don't know how I feel awful" She laughed. "Proud as anything"

"Well you're bound to be exhausted" Bonnie added as Jess yawned. "Go ahead and grab a nap, I can take care of Aria if she wakes" she said gesturing to the pair of them. Nick and Jess looked at each other in doubt.

"Erm" Jess began to feel panicky at the thought of leaving Aria even if it was just to go to sleep. Bonnie noticed the concern on her face.

"I was the exact same when Nicky was born. Walt's mom offered to have him when Walt did one of his disappearing tricks. He was only a few days old. I barely slept" she giggled. "But you can trust me honey I'm her Nana" her voice quivered as she said nana. "I wish Walt was here to see this" she sighed. "Go get some sleep, then get a shower and open the gifts" she smiled.

"Thanks Bonnie" Jess yawned her reply as Nick took her hand and led her from the room into their room. Bonnie smiled, peering over the crib once more before settling down on a chair to watch her newborn granddaughter.

_-N&J-_

"Can you turn away Nick" Jess muttered, not looking Nick in the eye. She had a pyjama set clutched to her chest.

"I've seen it all before Jessica" he smirked knowingly.

"I know I er I just…please can you look away" she pleaded at him with them big blue eyes. Nick looked at her oddly before granting her request. Sighing a breath of relied Jess got changed quickly and climbed into their bed beside him.

"Why didn't you want me to look" Nick asked, turning to face Jess as she snuggled into him to claim some of his body heat.

"It's stupid" Jess mumbled, her eyes shut.

"Come on Jessica" Nick lifted her head up with his fingers so her eyes met his. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, seeing the tears well up in her eyes and threatening to fall.

"I'm scared Nick" she whispered. "My body isn't the same it never will be"

"How does that scare you?"

"What if one day you wake up and you decide you don't want some fat frumpy girlfriend and you want to be dating some supermodel with the stick thin legs that look like they could snap. What if…" Jess began to continue before Nick's lips crashed onto hers.

"I'd be the stupidest man alive to give up on you. I don't care if your body changes I love you for you and I always have ever since the day I met you. I kick myself every day that I didn't do anything for two years. And every day we've been together has been amazing, so you don't have to be afraid. Cause I'd be a damn fool to walk away from this life we built together" he smiled, using his thumb to wipe away some tears that had fell down Jess's cheek. "I love you Jessica Day and our beautiful baby girl and nothing, not a single thing will ever change that. "

"I love you too Nicholas Miller" Jess whimpered into his shoulder as her tears dried up. Within seconds they were both asleep wrapped up in each other's arms once more


End file.
